Just someone to love
by prettiful pout
Summary: Nick's in love with a special someone. NickxGreg


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my heart.

A/N: Okay, well this story is dedicated to Jodi. That's right, I said your name and not your initial baby. I love you doll, and I hope all you readers enjoy this.

_**Just Someone To Love**_

_Your lips aren't lush but soft and smooth._

_Your kisses aren't hard yet they're as full as passion and love as any kiss can get._

_Your heart is pure and as is your soul._

_When I look in your beautiful, gold flecked eyes I see your vulnerability that you try so hard to hide, and I feel a swelling within my chest because you trust me enough to allow that vulnerability to shine through when I'm around you._

_I know that your wacky and crazy life style is just who you are, and I know that it hurts you when people just don't understand that your not trying to stick out, your just being who it is that you were meant to be._

_When you cry, my heart aches for you and all I want to do is wrap you within my embrace, hugging your head close to me chest, right above my heart so that you can hear that the drumming pattern underneath my left breast doesn't beat for the life I live, but for you._

_You laugh and although others may think that it's loud and a little on the drugged up side, I know that your not an addict, just high on life._

_When you smile, the corners of your mouth curve way up and your eyes do this mischievous little dance, as if telling me that you have a secret waiting just for me._

_When you kiss me, and your mouth trails off to that sensitive spot right within the shell of my ear, and your hot breath heats my tender skin, I tremble and I know that you're smiling because you know how much power you hold over me. You know that I like it and that only _you _can bring out such feelings in me._

_When my anxiety kicks in and I feel like I'm about to explode, its your hand that reaches out of the blank abyss, pulling me away from my fears and into the arms of my one true love._

_Your what keeps me breathing every day, the breath I breath inhaled from your own lips which mash themselves in a perfect fit against mine._

_We walk together through the halls, sometimes hand in hand if I'm feeling particularly brave, and you don't hate me for having my fears about being figured out. You don't hate the fact that only our friends and a selective few know about the deep love we share for one another. No, you don't hate me like I expect you to everytime I jerk away from your touch if I feel someone in my family might find out. You just give me this patient look and smile reassuringly at me, as if saying gently, 'I'll wait'. _

_You're the only thought in my mind and the only fantasy in my dreams._

_Your smile is unwavering and your sensitivity is sometimes unrecognizable, yet always there, strong and proud of what it is and what it stands for._

_When my speech messes up and I have problems with talking, and all I want to do is slam my head on a desk till blood pools around my shaggy, dark hair, you hug me and take calming breaths with me._

_Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if I would have had the perfect family and the perfect parents that every person dreams about. I haven't told this wish to you yet, because your like a genii, making my every wish come true, and I feel, like if I tell you another one of my wishes, you'll make it come true and I'd feel as if I were abusing our love. _Your_ love you have for me. So I keep quiet just about that one thing._

_I remember the time we lied in my over sized bed and you read the entry in my 'journal' about the day that you finally made a move, and I remember the look of happiness that crossed your face right before you giggled and then tackled me down to my back, your breathing light and the sigh that escaped your lips that of complete content._

_I look at you now, your wild hair scattered about on the white pillow case and I feel a stinging behind my eyes, because I don't know what I did in between all my mistakes that I have made, that was so right to have brought you into my life._

_You mumble something incoherent in your sleep and I laugh out loud, not being able to contain my glee at finally, _finally_ having you as a part of my life._

_Snuggling down into the feather stuffed, burgundy duvet I sigh blissfully as your heat radiates over to warm my chilled flesh._

_I reach silently for your hand under the covers and link my fingers within yours, bringing your hand up to my lips and placing a tender kiss upon your red knuckles. You spilt some type of chemical on your hands today and burned the creamy, smooth skin that shields your knuckles. _

"_What did I do right? Who are you?" I ask in a whisper, not expecting an answer, so I'm surprised when I hear a weary chuckle escape your pale pink lips._

"_I'm just someone who met the right person at the right time." You kiss me softly, your eyes still closed, and then you snuggle up against my shoulder, light snores heard within seconds indicating that you're once again embraced by the safety of unconscious oblivion._

_Watching you sleep so soundly I take what you just said into consideration and smile to myself. Yes, you are just someone. Your just my only someone to love with all my heart._

_**Fin**_

I hope you loved it just as much as I loved writing it. Some reviews and any constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
